Abbadon
Abbadon is the current Legendary Super Saiyan and also the first half breed to obtain the status. He was the result of an arranged conception between a Kadan prince and a female Saiyan that fell in love with him, little were they both aware that the female Saiyan was a direct descendant of the last known Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly. Little did they know this important facet of her ancestry, which eventually caused a chain of events that led to the birth of the next Legendary Super Saiyan. Characteristics Abbadon does not have the typical Saiyan appearance, as his hair is a white/silver color with two black strands in it. He also has an extremely high power level of 150,000,000 at birth and climbing. These were serious concerns for the empire, but were actually strong indicators that he was no ordinary infant, but the next Legendary Super Saiyan. Abbadon is willful and persistent, refusing to give up on his training. It is this personality that allows him to achieve other Super Saiyan transformations, including the all-powerful and elusive Legendary Super Saiyan form. Birth and early life Abbadon was born on an unknown planet that was home to an entire population of Kadans and was ruled by a royal Kadan family which of who he was born to. His appearance (as of his birth) was somewhat worrying to his parents, considering that both Saiyans and Kadans naturally have black hair, while his was white/silver in color with only two large strands being black. The reason for this is expected to be a side effect of being the Legendary Super Saiyan, though his family was unaware of this at the time. His power level was also a serious concern at the time due to it being upwards of 150,000,000 and rising. It was so alarming that a meeting between all royal families in the Kadan empire was called at once by the King of the Kadans (Kaiyan). It was decided that if the child were to show any emotions indicating he was evil or sadistic, that he would be killed on the spot. Even though his parents opposed it,the rule was declared as law to any and all Kadan security officials that were assigned to watch him. Through most of his early life, Abbadon never really had any association with other children, solely due to the possibility that if he ever met one that made him mad, he might end up killing said child and possibly end up going on a rampage; the likes of which might be powerful enough to destroy the planet. Even though his unconventional childhood didn't allow him to associate with other children, he did become friends with Kyra, the daughter of the captain of the security force. He and Kyra became fast friends over the years they spent together, eventually becoming lovers. After a year of their clandestine relationship, they decided to publicly reveal their relationship. When word reached Kyra's father, he confronted Abbadon and Kyra at once. Kyra pleaded with her father for some time, but her father launched a giant energy blast at Abbadon in his rage. Kyra leaped between the blast and Abbadon, sacrificing herself to save her lover. The attack critically injured Kyra, causing Abbadon to transform into a Super Saiyan in his anger. As a Super Saiyan, he mutilates Kyra's father and takes her to the best doctors on the planet. She recovers fully after her treatment. Upon hearing about the death of the captain of security and Abbadon's evolution into a Super Saiyan, his parents are ordered by King Kaiyan to exile Abbadon from the Kadan empire in response. The Legend is Reborn! After being exiled from the Kadan empire, Abbadon began to travel across the galaxy. In doing so, he got to train on many planets, learning to master his newly acquired Super Saiyan form for numerous years. After arriving on a merchant planet, he learns that King Kaiyan is the one who ordered his exile. Upon hearing this, he travels back to the Kadan home world to confront Kaiyan. He forces his way through to the throne room and surprises both Kaiyan and his parents, who had become Kaiyan's new advisors. He engages Kaiyan in battle, but is outmatched by the king even in his Super Saiyan form. As Abbadon seemingly begins to lose the battle, he hears a deep voice of malice and hatred. This causes him to change, his body being consumed in a giant surge of energy. When the surge fades, Abbadon is now large and bulky, leaving his parents and Kaiyan in shock. Kaiyan breaks from his shock to confront Abbadon, but is ineffective. Abbadon now easily defeats the king. As he is about to kill the king, Kyra arrives in the destroyed throne room, bringing Abbadon back to his senses and reverting him to his base form. The Return Home On the return trip to his home planet, Abbadon remained unconscious due to his Legendary Super Saiyan transformation, which taxed his body and energy reserves. His mother recalled a story she was told as a child and figures out something. Abbadon's father then asks her what it was and she tells him the story of the Legendary Super Saiyan, revealing to him that she believes Abbadon is the Legendary Super Saiyan due to his appearance he took while battling Kaiyan, as well as his menacing power. After they arrive on the planet, Abbadon regains consciousness, still weak from the immense energy the transformation took out of his body and the strain the transformation put on him. Kyra embraces Abbadon and passionately kisses him before welcoming him home as she walks out the door. More Power! The next morning, Abbadon begins to train at once, surprising his parents with how quickly he recovered from the strain of transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan. They interrupt him and wish to discuss something with him, and his mother reveals the nature of the transformation he just went through, explaining how rare and powerful the form is. In response, Abbadon vows to become the most powerful Saiyan in the universe. Ascension over time After Abbadon's vow to become the strongest, he did nothing but train for a while, even traveling across the solar system to train on other planets. After a few years of intense training, he attains two new forms: Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3! Love of a Legend After Abbadon returned from his universal tour, he and Kyra became closer than ever before. It was then arranged that the two would be wed, and they became husband and wife. Arrival of a new Enemy After his wedding, Abbadon decided to train before consummating his marriage. Before he can, however, a large power level became known to him after a giant explosion was heard in the city. Abbadon decided to leave the palace to search for the source of the explosion, which couldn't have been natural due to the high power level he detected during it. When he arrived, he discovered it was a Saiyan, clad in Saiyan elite armor. Abbadon confronted the Saiyan, asking who he was and what his business was on Abbadon's planet. The Saiyan retorted, introducing himself as Beatera, the new king of Saiyans and deducing it was Abbadon he was talking to. Abbadon nodded in response and Beatera insulted Abbadon, calling him a pitiful halfbreed and saying there was no way he could be the Legendary Saiyan. Beatera rushed at Abbadon and punched him in the gut, starting a clash between the two. Abbadon ascends to Super Saiyan 2 in the battle, then to Super Saiyan 3. Beatera ascended as well, surprising Abbadon. Coming to a stalemate, Beatera was surprised and remarked he'd have to "pull out all the stops", transforming into a Super Saiyan 4. Knowing he was outclassed, Abbadon declared defeat. Beatera left the planet in disgust, but his appearance made Abbadon wonder if there was a colony of Saiyans in the universe he was leading. Ascension of the fourth kind! After several weeks of intense training, Abbadon could still not figure out how to unlock his Super Saiyan 4 transformation. After recalling the battle he had with Beatera, he then remembered that Beatera had a tail and figured it was somehow related to the transformation, as the tail was essential for a Great Ape transformation and Super Saiyan 4 had many traits that were similar to the Great Ape form. Not knowing how he could achieve the form, he finally got a lead, his lead being that there was a part Saiyan Oracle. The main issue was that the Oracle was the daughter of a royal Marxian, which would be troublesome considering Abbadon's Kadan lineage, as Kadans and Marxians are mortal enemies. Abbadon created a disguise to wear, as well as an alibi for traveling to the Marxian home planet. He bribed a trader ship that was heading to the planet to take him there, and quickly made his way to the Oracle once he was on the planet. Sneaking past the guards, he made his way down a hall to the room of the Oracle, entering stealthily. He was then ambushed by a man clad in all black who was revealed to be the Oracle's security guard by the emblem he wore. After the noise the two made, the alarmed Oracle noticed them and called for two more guards. Abbadon quickly dispatched the guards, demanding to know the secret of the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. With no other viable options, the Oracle allowed herself to be interrogated, giving Abbadon the secret to obtaining the form. Abbadon then flew back to his home world and eagerly awaited the rise of the next full moon. His plan ends up being successful, and he achieves Super Saiyan Four form. Legendary Ascension After his Super Saiyan 4 transformation, Abbadon sought out the new Saiyan home world. Upon arriving on the planet, he discovered that the Saiyans were not endangered as was previously thought, but flourishing as compared to how they were when he first encountered them, with a visible population boom. He discarded the information for the time being and made his way to the throne room of the palace, fighting his way through many guards. He discovered Beatera and confronted him once more. Beatera began to mock Abbadon, who used his Super Saiyan 4 transformation to end the jeering. The transformation shocked Beatera and the two engaged in combat, with Abbadon narrowly winning. Kids on the way! Many years after the fight with Beatera, Kyra finally decides it's time for the two of them to have children. Hesitant, Abbadon and Kyra have two children. Their first child is a lovely girl named Sentoki, and a year later they had a healthy son named Senshi. Both children quickly began training under their father, most notably Sentoki, who rapidly developed her fighting skills. Transformtions Yet to come... Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Abbadon the Destroyer Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles